My rich playboy
by Duriansan
Summary: Natsume is a rich playboy while Mikan is a poor dancer, waitress, a maid in the Hyuuga mansion! What will happen! Are they fated to be with each other?


Hi this is my first fanfic, I'll do my best. Hontou-ni gomennasai (I'm really sorry) if there is any grammar mistake. I hope you enjoy it!! XD

**There is no '**_**Alice**_**'** even if the school is named Alice academy, it's just **a rich school**.

Sorry there is **no pov** in **this chapter** it takes too long to do it,but i got a **simple pov**-#

**xX..0o..o0..Xx**

_**Brring…Brring**_

_** shake shake **_

"Mikan, dearest wake up you be late for school" said a brunette who had waist length hair neatly tied in a ponytail, her brown eyes were filled with sadness. Her name was Yuka, she have been shaking a teenage girl who resembles her sleeping soundly.

_**SLAP SLAP**_

"**WAKE UP FOR THE LAST TIME!!!"**

"Itai okaasan**" **a brunette girl rubbing her red cheek while staring at the alarm clock, it was ten minutes till school starts.

"Oh no I'll be late for class!**"** she quickly dresses herself in a white short sleeve shirt with a short red skirt then grabbed her school bag and quickly ran out the door.

"Dewamata (see you later) okaasan**" **as she grabbed her lunch while eating her toast.

#She look so beautiful, her hazel eyes and her curves, everyone will be all over her# Yuka thought.

**#Mikan's info#**

Konichiwa I'm **Mikan Sakura**, age **17**. My family is **poor**, my **father died** when i was ten, my **mother is working as a cashier** in a shopping mall. Since i had **good grades **l got a **scholarship to study in Alice Academy**. My **only relative is the Nogi family**, they are **a rich family** and their **only son is named Ruka Nogi**. We **don't get in touch** since they are in my father side (rich side), they **hated my family** ever since my father died.

**#End#**

She rushed to the school doing a **500km dash** (unbelievably)

"Sugoi it's so big! Ah I'm late.**"** She showed her scholarship to the guard who open the gate.

_Wah it's so awesome this school has a swimming pool, tennis court, soccer field, a computer lab etc_Mikan thought to herself.

"Eh?! There are still people outside? Doesn't class start in five minutes?**" **

A huge mob of people was in front of her totally blocking her way to class.

"**Kyaa!!! Natsume looks so handsome today!! Natsume-sama…" **

Class was starting Mikan had no choice but to push forward into the crowd.

"Sumimasen…sumimasen! **"** people was pushing everywhere trying to get closer to a raven hair teenager. Mikan tried to go through when she was closing the center of the mob (where the raven hair guy is) someone push Mikan and trip her causing her to fall.

_Oh_ _no! I'm falling! Someone help me! _ Luckily for Mikan she fell on a certain raven hair teenage boy.

"Tsk…**"** said the raven hair boy

"Gomen-nasai…someone trip me.**"** Mikan said facing crimson red eyes with raven hair he got a muscular body (she's on top of him).

"Watch where your going **little girl**.**" **He said.

Mikan was silent, words were repeating in her head #_Little girl…little girl…# _

She got up and **slapped him **on his right cheek in front of everyone then walked away angrily. Everyone was shocked, their jaw dropped, no one dared to move. **Who could have hit the famous Natsume!** The raven boy touched his right cheek

_Hmm, this is the first time i got slapped by a girl hmph…_he thought to himself.

**#Natsume's info#**

**Natsume Hyuuga**, age **17**. My family is **rich** and I'm considered as a **playboy **but I'm **always top in my class** and also very **talented**, i have a **sister named Hotaru Imai** whose age is same as me. My **mother** **died when I was six**, my father married again to another, my parents are **both the owner of all the largest company**, they go on business trips a lot and hardly at home, my **best friend is** **Ruka Nogi**, we are the **most popular people in this school**.

**#End#**

**xX..0o..o0..Xx**

# _Maybe l was too harsh on him but it did serve him right for calling me a little girl hmph, now where should i go? I'll better ask him_#

"Sumimasen, but I'm new here and i don't know my way around this school. Can you help me?**" **she asked a blond teenage boy. # _Hopefully he isn't as bad as the raven guy…_# The blond turned around and looked at Mikan.

"You must be the **new transfer student** here aren't you, **Miss Mikan Sakura**.**"**

"_Hai, _how do you know my name?**"**

"Well news spread fast in this school, you're the girl **who slapped the famous Natsume Hyuuga**, am i correct?**"**

"Are you talking about the raven hair teenager?**" #**_Didn't_ _know he was that famous…_#

"Follow me, I 'll direct you to the school tailor where you can get your school uniform.**"**

"Hai**" # **_Who is he? I hope that the school uniform is cheap, i didn't know i had to buy one. (Looks at wallet only 500yen)#_

"Oh, i didn't introduce myself to you my name is **Ruka Nogi**.**"**

_This blond, light blue eyes and slight muscular body is my cousin?! __**NO WAY!!**_

"Nice to finally meet you **cousin**.**" **said Ruka.

**#Ruka's info#**

I'm **Ruka Nogi**, age **17**. My family is **rich**, I'm the **only child**, my **father's brother** died leaving his wife and his **only daughter** **Mikan Sakura**. The **third smartest in my class** (same class as Natsume) and also very **talented**, my father and mother are running two of the largest company. I know **all the information regarding everything which have a profit** (think Kyoya in ouran), the **second popular guy** in this school, **best friend are Natsume, Hotaru**.

**#End#**

They reach the school tailor where they meet Hotaru Imai sitting down drinking Chocolate latte. **"**Ohaiyo Hotaru, okay Mikan i will leave you with Hotaru. I'll be outside waiting for you.**" **She had raven hair, purple eyes and her shape was splendid, she looked like Natsume but even though Mikan have good grades but is still quite dense and didn't notice it.

"_Remove_**"**

"Huh?**"**

"**Remove your clothes** I'm going to **take measurements**.**"** She said pulling the measuring tape out.

Mikan slowly started to undress, she took off her shirt revealing a **kawaii ichigo brassiere** then took off her skirt which revealed her **ichigo kara panties**. While she was undressing a certain raven hair teenager started taking pictures of her, since Mikan was so dense she couldn't here the snapping sound of the camera.

**SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP**

"A bit too **childish** isn't it?**" **She pointed at Mikan's undergarment, Mikan was embarrass and could only giggle softly. She then started to measure Mikan's body **38** at her upper body, **32** at her mid section and **35** at the lower body then she jotted down the information on her note book. She then went to the counter and asked for a size '**S**'.

Mikan wore her new **school uniform** it was a **white short sleeve shirt** with a **pink vest** at the right hand corner there was a **school logo**, a **red triangle with a yellow star** at the middle and a **black mini skirt** with **black socks above the knee** finally a **black shoe**.She is also given a **white puffy hat** with a black star at a corner, a **white long sleeve coat **with three white buttons with a pink star at the right hand top and a **black rectangular bag** with three stars at a corner.

"Mikan you look lovely in your school uniform, oh and don't worry I already paid for your school uniform it cost **9980yen** you can pay me back latter.**"** Mikan sweat dropped.

**#Hotaru's info#**

I'm **Hotaru Imai**, age **17**. My family is **rich**, my **brother is Natsume** we **don't have the same family name** because I **didn't want to change my family name**. I'm a **professional blackmailer**, have **a IQ over 200 **but I don't want anyone to know, second in class, **talented **and invent useful inventions.

**#End#**

After everything was settled, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru when to their **classroom 7B** which they were **30minutes late**. Mikan was the only one scolded since she was **late on the first day of class and injured a top student**, after 10 minutes **Mr. Na (Narumi)**, the homeroom teacher came in and stopped Mikan from getting scolded even more. **Na (Narumi)** asks Mikan to introduce herself to the class.

"O-ohaiyou, I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you all.**" **Mikan was nervous since everyone was staring at her some of the girls were giving death glares at her, everyone was whispering about her. The door opened and Natsume walks in with four girls surrounding him touching him everywhere, he stare at Mikan who was looking at her classmates wondering what they were staring at.

"Well…well… well it's the girl who slapped me this morning.**"**

Natsume was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the school logo on the right hand corner with countless white belts and white pants with black shoes. He gave a slight nod and the girls surrounding him went to take their seats, he walked closer to Mikan and touches her chin. Mikan look at Natsume, her face was filled with fear and shock

#_Why is he here? What will he do? #_

**xX..0o..o0..Xx**

The preview of the next chapter….

Inside the pub, Natusume and his boy gang were hanging out.

_# What is he doing here?! Oh wait he's a playboy, of coarse he will come here. What l have to strip dance for them?! Wait I'm still new here! I can't do this!#_


End file.
